Family Unknown
by Celestial Indigo
Summary: Growing up is hard enough without having special powers that go off when ever. Such is the life of the Chiba Family. Starts off before the accident Mamoru was in that cost him his family.


Family Unknown

By: AnimeFreak317

Hey everyone. Sorry for being away for so long. I was in an accident, hospitalized, had my computer and various other stuff stolen out of my semi, and struggling. I just finally got a computer and High Speed Internet yesterday. Now I'm going back and starting to rehash some of my previous fics. This doesn't mean that I have forgotten about Justice of Time. In fact I plan on restarting the side story soon. But for now, I this is what I got.

This story is dedicated to such fics as; Shadow's Rebirth, Siren's Calling, and Aftermath. And a special thanks to those who run/maintain and/or put their two cents in at the Temple of Ranma's Seifuku. (Who will hopefully update my Blog Link to go to this site and not any other.)

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

Chapter--Prologue

**17 Years Ago--Hokkaido**

Five year old Mamoru was running around the neighborhood with some of his friends coming home from school. There was a light rain in the middle of spring causing many rainbows to appear in the sky all around them. He stopped running to stare in awe at this.

"Mamo-chan," one of his friends called out from across the street. "Hurry up."

With a quick nod, he then started crossing the street, not noticing that the crosswalk signal had turned red.

Down the street coming at a fast pace was drunken driver, who was barely sober enough to see a green light and keep the car on the left side of the road. Thus ignoring everything else, and not seeing the kid crossing the street.

"Mamo-chan, look out!!!" screamed the same friend spotting the driver coming.

As if in slow motion, he looks towards the car coming at him and freezes. Fear creeps into his body, paralyzing him, locking him in the spot the driver was coming to. With the car only meters away, he screams, closing his eyes. All of a sudden, he is surrounded by a golden light with the insignia for Earth appears on his forehead in four equal quarters, flashing brighter than the rest of him.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

The driver at this point feels a weird rumbling, jolting him to be more conscious of his surroundings. Suddenly he spots a kid crossing the road. Slamming his foot on the brake, blowing his horn he tries to warn the kid, but realizes it's too late. All of a sudden, a tree sprouts up from the ground in front of the kid. With no time to react he slams into the tree, propelling himself through the windshield, smashing his head on the tree, dying upon impact.

The glow fades around Mamoru causing the tree to sink back into the Earth leaving only a crater of broken concrete and dirt where it once was. Once the tree was gone, he passes out.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

A few days later after coming home from the hospital, he seeks out his friends. Still somewhat in shock that he was still alive he approaches them in the local park.

"Konichiwa," he calls out to them when he gets near to the jungle gym.

Everyone cringes at the voice when they hear that. They slowly turn to look at the weird boy standing so close to them. Fear showing in every one of their eyes as they saw him.

He takes another step closer, and stops.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the kids scream as the run away.

"Minna..." he says sadly. Without another word, feeling more dejected and hurt he trudges on home.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

**10 months later**

For months now, almost everyone had rejected him, even his relatives. All but his mother and father. The kids would either shun or torment him, teachers would do nothing, and even the guidance councilor wouldn't listen to him saying that he should handle his problems on his own.

He knew nothing about what happened that day till his parents explained what happened to him. Since that day, he understood that he was different, making him fearful to others. Not a night passed that he didn't cry himself to sleep.

One day, his father was given an offer to transfer to Tokyo to work in a different branch of his company. Without any hesitation, he accepted it. Later that night he told his wife and son, who were overjoyed. Within one week they would be starting a new life away from the scrutiny of Hokkaido. It would be a nice birthday present for him.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

It was now the day before his birthday as the Chiba family drove down the slick roads in the middle of the night. Mamoru was sleeping in the back, covered in a blanket. His mother was looking back at him, smiling sadly at her troubled son. Seeing the pain he went through everyday was real heartbreaking for her. More than the looks of scorn and hatred she got while shopping for the family.

She looked out at the sky. How she wished for a better life for her son. One where he could grow with friends again. Maybe the brother that was due in a few weeks would also help to raise his spirits. After all, big brothers need to protect their siblings.

She blinked when there was a sudden blinding light in her eyes. Panic grew in her when the sound of a fog horn blew from behind the lights. Instinctively she knew it was a trucker driving on the wrong side of the road.

"HANG ON!!!!" screamed her husband as he slammed on the brakes swerving to the right. This woke up Mamoru from his peaceful slumber. Without warning, the car hit a puddle, spinning out of control, slamming through the protective barrier, falling over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the family as Earth's symbol once again appeared on his head. Below them, a bunch of trees started growing at a rapid pace in the hopes of catching the car. Passing the top layer of branches, breaking them as they passed, causing the car to shake loose some of the cargo in the back. Suddenly the car hit a large branch with the front fender hurling the parents through the windshield, sliding the safe behind Mamoru to come hurling forward slamming Mamoru (who was wearing a seat belt) in the head knocking him out. His father landed hard on some rocks holding his wife to try to protect her and his unborn son, dying instantly. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold onto her as she rolled further down a short hill, only to stop when her head smacked some more rocks.

With Mamoru knocked out, the trees reverted back to their original sizes and the car landed right side up.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

Up in the sky, a small luminescent light floated down over the crash site. As it got near Mamoru, it flashed a bright light and transformed itself to the fairy form of Queen Serenity. Raising her hand towards the concussed child, she enveloped him a protective ball of light around him and transported him near his mother. Calmly she floated over to them, chanting a spell with her hands in a prayer position. When she got in between him and Mrs. Chiba, she stretched her hands, palms flat at them. A glow enveloped Mamoru and the womb, casing them both in another light for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru-chan," Serenity started. "But for now, you must forget about your family. I can not save your parents, but I can save your sibling before he is born. You will forget about all this when you meet up with him in the future. Your powers have partially been transferred to him as well. You will know what to do when the time comes and Pluto will help you too. I wish you the best of luck upon your new life, and pray that you will have the strength to fulfill both you and your sibling's destinies."

With that, she transformed back into the light and floated back to the heavens. As soon as she was gone the car exploded, creating a fire that could be seen from the road.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

Three hours later, the Emergency crew arrived at the scene. Dawn was nearly breaking, allowing the workers to see the smoke and the remains below. Using the ropes they had, they hurriedly rappelled down the steep slope to the wreck. Within minutes they were able to find the family. The father was dead, the mother, who was obviously pregnant, and son were both bleeding from the head.

The survivors were put onto stretchers to be air lifted to the road. After bracing the heads and strapping the arms, the helicopter arrived to lift them one by one. Once they were safely back on the road, they were checked further. The boy had a strong pulse, however the mother's was fading. They didn't know the status of the child within her so they had to use extra caution. This also prevented them from using drugs on her or the electric paddles. They knew time was of the essence. Without wasting any more time, they put both in separate ambulances and drove as quickly and safely as possible. It would take a good half hour before they could get to an area where the chopper could land and take them to Juban Memorial Hospital.

Before that though, the father was brought up. On him they found his identification, and some kin that lived in the area.

Nodoka Saotome  
Nerima, Tokyo, Japan

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

As soon as the chopper landed at the hospital, Mrs. Chiba was rushed to the emergency room. Her son following at a slower rate as he was not as noticeably in danger of dying. On the way there they had to use CPR to revive her breathing. Her heart stopping twice.

When she arrived in ER, her heart stopped completely. Using a sonogram, they were able to tell that the child was still alive, but not for much longer. Quickly, they performed a C-section on the now deceased Chiba. They lost one life, but they were not going to lose another. Hopefully the child was far enough along that it could survive. Even with the latest technology available to them, they always had problems keeping pre-mature births alive. It was the 80's after all. And the country was still recovering from the war decades ago.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

**Nerima, Japan**

Nodoka was cleaning up the house while her husband was away on a training trip with his friend and his master. She shuddered at the thought of him being around that perverted beast. They have been married for over three years now, with her marrying him just after turning 17. She worked hard trying to be the model housewife for her man.

When she first met him, he defended her honor by fighting the Master. It was the most noble thing anyone had ever done for her. Her sister and the rest of her family were always against their union having seen first hand how much dishonor he had. But she always turned a blind eye towards that and always defended him by saying that it was training or that he could never do that. When they married, she was cut off and disowned completely by her former clan. Being forced to, they moved in with his training partner, Soun, for a short time.

When they finally got the money, they moved into the house, now known Saotome-Ke. Only one year after Kasumi was born. She never asked how he got the money, but just assumed he found a sacred relic and sold it to the museum as he had before. Such was the honor he carried.

Her sister, who was a decade older than her, was the only one who kept in touch after the marriage. It would be nice to see her again when she arrived later today. The only down side to that would be seeing her 'nephew.' The thought of seeing him after hearing all the tales from Hokkaido sent her into a shiver every time. But for her sister, she would 'tolerate' his presence.

She was also given a sword and told that it was a family heirloom. She started swinging it around a few times a day, noting how natural it felt, believing she was a natural and how she would be a master in no time. She had no need for a sensei.

RING RING

The phone interrupting her in the middle of cleaning the toilet. This was always the hardest because of the amount of time Genma spent on it. She wished that they had enough money to get a western style toilet someday.

RING RING

Quickly washing her hands of the crap she rushed to the phone.

RING RING

"Moshi Moshi," she answered.

It was Juban Memorial Hospital on the phone. They informed her of the situation from the site. They found a married couple and a child at the site. The adults were identified, but because the child had no identification, and looked nothing like the mother, (the father's face was so bruised, swollen, and broken) he was listed as a John Doe.

Wasting no time she rushed out the door to the train station that would take her to Juban. For some reason though, she was able to get a seat with plenty of room around her, even if the train looked packed. She just claimed this as a good sign of things to come.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

It has been three weeks since Dr. Mizuno had seen Mrs. Saotome. Shortly after she arrived (and being told to shower and wash her clothes before entering), she was led to the maternity ward. The child looked healthy. He looked so much like herself. Oh, and her sister too. Yes, like her sister.

Once the child was cleared of all test and was diagnosed as a healthy baby boy, she adopted the newborn. The name she used for him was Ranma, Saotome Ranma.

Dr. Mizuno thought that Nodoka would also adopt the other, now known, son of the deceased. She recalled how quickly that woman denied any resemblance of the comatose child. It was as if she took one look at the kid and froze. She couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing.

Only yesterday did they find out his name. Dr. Meiou brought the file in with her showing enough evidence to positively identify him as Chiba Mamoru. Quickly calling once she read this information, she was surprised to hear that the phone was disconnected due to non-payment. However she was not so easily discouraged. She would go over there herself and demand to know why she denied recognizing him.

She was stopped when Dr. Meiou said that she would take care if it herself since she was suppose to get off in an hour to take some Medicines over to Dr. Tofu (Senior) anyhow. Being only a Dr. for one year and pregnant from her husband, she quickly agreed. She hoped to hear some good news soon.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

**Gates of Time, Pluto**

Setsuna Meiou, currently known as Sailor/Princess Pluto, stood before the gates gazing at the future. She already knew what would happen if she went to see Nodoka. She would just avoid it to save a headache and a glomp from the perverted beast that was on his way over there. She shuddered at the though of that happening.

As she continued looking on Ranma's future, she noted that there were only certain points that she could see. Instinctively she groaned at her future self for blocking most of his life. She knew the queen had a plan for him, but could not tell what it was. She only knew that she had to be at certain places in order to save him from some of what his 'father' does to him. She also wished that she could do more, but that would damage the chances of Crystal Tokyo ever coming into play. It was times like this she hated this knowledge.

It was also times like this that she wished that she could spend time away from the time gates without having to worry about them. The last time she could do such a thing was one month before the fall of the Silver Millennium, when her twin sister, Luana, traded places with her. Both wield the power of Pluto and both could control and watch the Time Gate. Maybe someday, she would be reunited with her, if only in the afterlife.

She laughed at that thought, saying to herself that it was about as likely as there being a Sailor Terra. In other words, no chance.

**123456789098765432101234567890987654321**

-A.N.1--remember for those who don't know, in various countries, such as Japan, they have the steering wheels on the right side of the car and drive on the left side of the road.

--A.N.2--Drinking and driving don't mix. Do wear your seat belts. There, now I've done my good deed for the month.

Well, that's all I have for the moment. Tell me what you think. I know this is shorter than the usual chapter I write, but at least I'm writing, right? I hope that I got all the name spelt right. Who knows. I'll welcome all Comments and Criticism. Hell I'll even allow some small flames to go with this too. Hopefully I'll get back to Justice of Time soon. Both of these don't have any real length plan on them so I can't say how long they're going to be. Except that they are going to be at least five chapters long.

Also, in this story, Pluto has yet to meet her future self. She has deluited herself into thinking that Crystal Tokyo is the ONLY way to go. Keep in mind, she can't control all events. Proof is in the destruction of the Silver Millennium. She couldn't prevent it then, she can't prevent it now.

Well that's all I can say for now.

Ja Ne.


End file.
